Shuu Koibuchi
Shuu Koibuchi is a 30 year old personal assistant of Keiichiro Koibuchi and the half-brother of Kuranosuke Koibuchi. Bio Shuu has a phobia of women due to the fact that he had seen Keiichiro Koibuchi (Shuu's father) and Lina (Kuranosuke's mother) have an affair after a performance by Lina in her closet. He has a seemingly cold demeanor at first, but becomes somehow comical after he falls in love with Tsukimi Kurashita because of his constant fantasies about her. Also, it can be seen that he is very kind and a pushover as Shōko Inari has no problem in bending him to her wishes, and he worried about her when he thought that she had tried to kill herself. He is a virgin as stated by Kuranosuke. He fell in love with Tsukimi's "after", but fails to recognize her the first two times he sees her in her "before" form. Appearance Shu is a handsome man short black hair that is parted to the right, brown eyes and round glasses. He is usually dressed in a suit. Personality Shuu is awkward and bashful when it comes to romance. He tends to daydream, particularly about a happy life with Tsukimi Kurashita. He is also very protective of Kuranosuke Koibuchi. Though mostly a passive person, Shuu shows his steel when Kuranosuke is insulted by Shoko Inari. He clearly threatens her into backing down. Shuu is also a bit obtuse and unobservant. It takes a couple encounters before he realizes that Tsukimi is the same girl in glasses and sweatshirts. He also does not pick up on the urgency of events when Tsukimi is being groomed to go to Singapore. Plot Anime Anime differs from the manga with Shuu's character towards the end, in that he is not in the audience when Tsukimi Kurashita and Kuranosuke Koibuchi take credit for and name the Jellyfish clothing brand. (In the anime, this was at a fashion contest; the manga has it at the curtain call for a play at Kuranosuke's college.) Instead, the anime has Shuu departing the country with his uncle and encountering Shoko Inari at the airport. Manga Shuu figures out Tsukimi's identity on his own and is completely supportive of her. He often encourages her efforts for Jellyfish. Shuu works behind the scenes to save Amamizukan, including suggesting an ally for the Amars, arranging a protest permit, and attempting to make a deal with Inari to prevent the Amars' immediate eviction when he learns the sale will likely go through. He is the only character that Kuranosuke's mother reaches out to. She insists on secrecy. Tsukimi and Shuu enter a relationship together, which falls apart while he is out of the country and Tsukimi has to make a deal with Kai Fish in order to save Amamizukan. Live-action Movie Relationships Yoshio Hanamori Yoshio is the family driver and Shu’s closest friend. They are the same age and went to school together. Hanamori assists in helping Shu get closer with Tsukimi, with both good advice and bad. Tsukimi Kurashita Shu develops feelings for Tsukimi the first time he sees her emerging from Kuranosuke Koibuchi's room... which may or may not be the first time he actually does see her. It's unclear whether he even realizes that there's someone outside the gate with Kuranosuke the first time he and Tsukimi cross paths. However, he clearly does not recognize Tsukimi when he sees her out of make up until much later on. Before Shu can do more to pursue a relationship with Tsukimi than hug her, he is set up by Shoko Inari for blackmail. She drugs his drink and brings him, unconscious, to her apartment. There, she strips him down and takes pictures of the two of them together in intimate poses. When he wakes up, Shoko kisses him and claims that they had sex. Shu runs out in a panic as he felt molested and genuinely believes that they had sex. Later on, after Shu slaps her for pretending to commit suicide when he rejects her, Shoko begins to develop feelings for Shu. Tsukimi, who started to develop a crush on Shu when he smiled at her, was often jealous and miserable because of Shoko Inari. Thanks to the machinations of Hanamori, the two manage to go on a date, after which Shu writes Tsukimi a letter, requesting to court her and she agrees. Quotes Trivia * His name Shuu (修) means "discipline, study". * One of the character moments Shuu shares in common with Tsukimi Kurashita is having to pluck up the courage to knock on a door and speak. For Shuu, this is when he approaches Kuranosuke Koibuchi to ask about the girl who was in his room. Princess Jellyfish Manga Series Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 135 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Live-action Characters